RANDOMNESS!
by SevenSecretsGuardian
Summary: Warning: extreme randomness and other lot of shit that just doesn't make sence
1. Chapter 1

**Me: WHATS UP MY PEEEPS? :D I am SevenSecretsGuardian but you can call me SevenSecretsGuardian! ^^ jk jk anyways this is like my first Power Puff Girls fan fiction and I like cheese cake **

**Brick: *adjusting red cap* yeah yeah yeah so they know who you are, can we just get on with the story already? I got a baseball game to catch**

**Me: sure ^^ Brick disclaimer and warning please! *chews bubblegum* mmmmmm, mint ^^**

**Brick: *sighs* SevenSecretsGuardian does'nt own anything except the plot and her ideas, if she did, well… anyways, the warning:**

**Warning: After you read this story you may have no f*cking idea of what just happened, we are also not responsible for; loosing of breath, extreme confusion, death or chocking on your own spit.**

**Brick:…that's a nice warning you got there**

**Me: Lol I know ^^ but better safe than sorry right? Anyways enjoy **

**Brick: or not….**

Bubbles and Boomer sat on the hood of his car, it was a beautiful night and they were staring at the stars while shyly holding hands. Suddenly Princess popped out of absolutely nowhere and ran over to Boomer.

"Boomie-poo!" she attempted to glomp Boomer…but failed epically. Boomer's eyes widened and he jumped out of the hood of his car.

"SHIT! Bitchness found us! Quickly Bubbles, TO THE BATCAVE!" Boomer pumped his fist in the air while Bubbles just stared at him blankly.

"Uh Boomer? There is no batcave" Bubbles said in a monotone voice, Boomer frowned and crossed his arms.

"YES THERE IS! Where would batman live if there wasn't one? Duh!"

"No Boomer, there isn't a batcave because batman doesn't exist"

"Yes he does! I saw him on a movie!"Boomer retorted.

"No Boomer," Bubbles shook her head "that was just a guy in a costume" Boomer then burst into tears.

"YOU ALWAYS TELL ME THIS!" then he ran away crying like a little bitch. Bubbles just shrugged and went to make out with pineapple.

**AT THE UTONIUM HOUSE HOLD…..**

Brick and Blossom were sitting on the couch; they were watching Dora ignoring the fact that they were both 17…. and Brick was on the verge of tears.

"It's just so sad! Swiper stole Dora's and Boot's boat so now they cant return baby bird back to his mommy!" Brick started to sob uncontrollably "FUCK YOU SWIPER!" he threw an apple at the TV and rode off in a magical unicorn. Blossom turned off the TV and went to the kitchen, there she found Butch humping the Kool-Aid man.

"PROFFSSOR! Butch is fucking the Kool-Aid man in the kitchen again!" The professor ran into the kitchen as the Kool-Aid man ran outta the house screaming 'I AM A PEDOPHILE' , The professor ignored that and glared at Butch.

"BUTCH! What did I tell you about doing it with the Kool-Aid man in the kitchen?"

"Sorry Mr. Utonium"

"And what about diseases, don't you know that-" The professor was cut off by Brick pushing him aside, he was dressed in a business suit while some random guys placed a green screen behind him. Brick adjusted tie and turned to the camera with a smile.

"Do you have herpes? Well you don't have to worry about that anymore! With the new, Herprendex you can say goodbye to Herpes!...for five days" Brick mumbled the last sentence and smiled and gave a thumbs up to the camera. Then Blossom fell out of the sky in front of Brick, a my little pony microphone poofed into her hand and some random music that came out of Boomer's ass started playing. Blossom turned to brick and started to sing.

"Hey Brick I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number so, GIVE ME YOU'R GOD DAMN MONEY BITCH!" Blossom pulled out an AK-47 out of her ass and pointed it at Brick. Brick took out his wallet and gave it to Blossom. Blossom smiled and took off. Later Buttercup was doing the Caramelldansen with Boomer and HIM for some reason, there was a huge explosion of jelly beans and everyone died and went to heaven (except for HIM) ^^

**Brick: what…**

**Butch: the fuck…**

**Boomer: just…**

**Blossom: happened?**

**Bubbles and Buttercup : O.0**

**Me: ^^ osm rite?**

**Butch: OSM? You fucking killed everyone at the end!**

**Boomer: well at least this is the only chapter…**

**Me: your riteeee! I should make more ^^**

**Everyone else: NOOOOO!**

**Me: well ill make more if people want too…..**

**Buttercup: please authors! Don't make her make more**

**Everyone (except Me): YEAH!**

**Me: u guys are so mean T^T, anyways R&R plz…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: yay me is back :D , ok so first I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed this story , I honestly didn't know that I was gonna get so many reviews ^^**

**Butch: what? Your telling me that people actually reviewed this shit?**

**Me: yes! In fact imam thank them write here ^^ :**

**Delusional Cupcakes**

**lolpeople1325 **

**PoisonDIlu **

**gopottergo11**

**Sakai Kamichi **

**XxSupernaturalQueenxX **

**Slim Shady147 **

**Guest **

**hi-there156 **

**marisa lee **

**LizzieLuvsRRB **

**Guest **

**Guest **

**Guest **

**vampialuva**

**Brick: hey why are there so many guest's? cant they just put a name?**

**Me: ya I tought the same, but hey maybe they're just trying to avoid stalkers *cough*Butch*cough **

**Butch: I ONLY STALKED BUTTERCUP ONE TIME CAN YOU LET IT GO!**

**Buttercup: WTF! You stalked me? O.o**

**Butch: uuuuuh I like pie! *runs off***

**Buttercup: get back here you ass!**

**Me: awwww cant you just feel the love? ^^ oh boomer disclaimer plz, I wont do the warning since its already in the first chappie and the story is attached (sorta since theres really no plot)**

**Boomer: sure SevenSecretsGuardian does not own anything in the story except her 'plot', ideas and such**

**Me: yay, oh yeah before we get on with the story make sure you read the end when you finish, theres an important message anyways enjoy the randomness ^^**

So basically everyone was re-born into the same characters and today we starts in the Utonium house.

Bubbles was reading some crappy romance novel in her couch when Boomer walked up to her, his eyes were full of hurt and betrayal. Bubbles looked up from her book and smiled at Boomer but Boomer just looked away , Bubbles noticed that he looked uneasy so she spoke up.

"Boomer, is something wrong?" there was concern on Bubbles voice , Boomer turned around, there were tears on his eyes.

"How could you Bubbles?"

"Boomer, what are you talking about?" Bubbles looked at him confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Bubbles! I know everything! I… I heard that you cheated on me…with a PINEAPPLE!" Boomer yelled and Bubbles eyes widened but she lowered her head.

"Yeah it is true but…. I'm not the only one who has done wrong on our relationship," Bubbles voice was serious , suddenly her head snapped upwards and she looked at Boomer in the eye "you did it too! You cheated on me to, with a Capri-sun packet!" Bubbles pointed an accusing finger at Boomer while he gasped.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Boomer shouted.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh! I saw you with it last night!, you had your mouth all over it!" Boomer lowered his head.

"IM SORRY BUT IT LOOKED SO GOOD!"

"Oh I've heard that one before!" Boomer started crying and flew out the window to God knows where, Bubbles ran up to her room and collapsed on her bed. The picture stopped and Butch came into the screen.

"So will Bubbles and Boomer keep cheating on each other with food? Will they make up? Will I stop talking like a retarted ass whole? Find out in the next episode of 'BITCH! You better have my money!'

**AT THE FANTASTICAL COUCH ON THE UTONIOUM HOUSE….**

Blossom was watching TV again, though this time she was watching adventure time, as the intro was playing she randomly shouted "WHAT TIME IS IT?" Brick then suddenly appeared out of thin air and pinned her to the couch.

"It's rape time" He said with a rapeable glint on his eye. Blossom freaked out and kicked him on the nuts. Brick let go off her and doubled over in pain.

"MY ENGLISH TEA BAGS!" He yelled and Blossom looked at him.

"Your English? I thought you were Canadian!"

"Oh yeah your right! Except I'm American…I think" Brick shrugged and went to the park, there he found a pistol and he decide that today would be an excellent day to go and kill the banana king. Meanwhile Blossom was stabbing the Kool-Aid man for some reason, once she was done being a murderer she went to her room.

Once she arrived to her room Boomer tackled her.

"BOOMER! YOU SON OF A BEACH!"

"LENGUAGE! Listen Blossom I don't have much time you have to got listen to me! Ok so there's this ninja bear that I met the other day and I found out that he is after you! Now you have to listen to me and leave this place as soon as you can. First go to the basement there turn to your left and you will find an empty document box, walk over to the box and chant the words ' RARARARARA-AH ROMA ULAH LAH LAH" and a magical key will appear and so will a magical unicorn named 'Pedro'. Pedro will take you away to the land of magical creatures where you will find an ochre , you must kill that ochre because he is Shrek's evil twin. After you kill him you will have rainbow poop diarrhea and you will bring peace to this planet. Good luck." Boomer hugged Blossom and left.

Blossom, obviously did not believe boomer and went down stairs again. There she found the Professor trying to kill flys…with a mop. Then the door burst open and there appeared Brick. He went into the house and drank some apple juice. Princess then fell out of the sky and looked at Brick.

"BRICK! okay so I decided that since I was way too good for Boomer I got over him, so now your my new boyfriend!^^" Brick looked terrified and started to choke on his apple juice, or at least that's what he thought it was anyways.

"OH hell no!" Brick pulled a shot gun out of his pants and shot pennies at her until the point where she was unconscious…or dead. After that they both heard music coming from the living room. There was both Buttercup and Butch singing magnet, suddenly Butch stopped singing.

"Wait a minute. I don't even know Japanese! Fuck this shit!" He threw his head phones to the floor. Bubbles suddenly poofed into the living room and started to sing.

"Cause I am hooooot, hot hot hot I am quite sexy" Blossom shook her head.

"Bubbles that doesn't rhyme-"

"SHUT UP I AM LADY GAGA!" Blossom backed away and ran into a closet. Buttercup just stared at the floor, knelt down and looked at the floor again.

"Hi floor! Make me a sammich!" After that she transformed into a kitty cat and Butch picked her up.

"Aww you're so cute! I'm going to call you Bob!" Then he carried buttercup away to his room. Mojo Jojo then appeared and threw a bowl filled with Blossom's cooking in it and everyone died because they cae on contact with the food, then he poured the bowl on himself and also died after that everyone that was dead went to hell for a death party at HIM's house.

**Me: yay! Im done and im sorry that these one wasn't as good as the last one I swear ill try to make the next one better! **

**Boomer: hey didn't you have an important message to tell your readers\reviewers or something?**

**Me: oh yeah ! Brick will you do the honors?**

**Brick: okay, *makes sexy face at the camera* Hey guys! So after reading two horrible chaprters of this crappy ass story-**

**Me: BRICK!**

**Brick: sorry.. anyways how would YOU *points at camera in a gay way* (I have nothing against gays in fact I have gay friends so don't kill me) like to be part of the randomness? If you would then just fill out these form and you might just get to be on the story, you may make an appearance with May, one of the characters, another reader\reviewer or you may be raping a rowdyruff boy! *reads script again* May what the fuck?**

**Me: lol gez I was kiddin! anyways thanks for sorta sticking with the script I gave you Brick ^^ oh and by the way was only supposed to reveal my real name in the 3****rd**** chappie D:**

**Brick: watever**

**Me: okay so anyways here's that form**

**Name:**

**Looks: **

**3 things you like to do:**

**Favorite ruff:**

**Favorite puff:**

**Favorite villain:**

**Are you a fangirl\fanboy?**

**Do you cuzz?**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Buubles: ummm whats with the last question?**

**Me: youll see : D , anyways remember if you sign up you will do a lot of random and other nonsence shit in here, just so your warned ^^**

**Blossom: ummm anyways r&r ppl…. Or don't.**

**Boomer: plz don't sign up we really don't want more people here to torture us!**

**Butch: have mercy D:**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU GUYZ! Ur ruining the fun! Anyways till later ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *pops outta nowhere* HELLOOOOOOOO my dear reviewers\readers\guest\magical ponies! How you guys doing? Ok so first I want to thank everyone who reviewed and\or filled out the form, I promise that EVRYONE who signed up will appear on the story ok? Oh yeah also for the people who alerted\ favorite this story and\or made me one of their favorite authors that like totally made my day I was sooo happy so thank you again ! Oh yeah just a btw they are 16 or 17 on this story kk?**

**Marisa: *bursts whole thru ceiling and comes down on a super osm ninja way* HIYAH GUYS!**

**Me: oh yeah guys this is my guest for today's chapter Marisa! A.k.a marisa lee!**

**Marisa: IT'S FREAKING AMAZING TO BE HERE May!**

**Me: OMG RITE! Ok so before we get on with the story let's take a picture**

**Marisa: ok ^^**

**Brick: *holds up camera* say cheese or wathever…**

**Me and Marisa: BACON! *makes 'sexy' poses***

**Me: osm! Ok so I do not own anything except my own ideas and plot **

**Marisa: and I own myself :3**

**Blossom: roll the story!**

So everyone was reborn into the same characters (except Marisa) and today we start in the Girl's house.

Butch was on the kitchen randomly cooking some eggs for breakfast, suddenly Boomer came in and stole his eggs. Butch blinked and stared at the now hot pan on his hand, then for some reason he thought it would be a wonderful idea to put it on his face, so he did. Then Buttercup jumped from the wall she was supposedly hiding in and laughed at him.

"HAHA YOU GOT BURNED!" After that Butch left the kitchen, Buttercup the called HIM and invited him over to make some pancakes.

**10 min later…**

"Fuck HIM! You burned the pancakes again!" Buttercup yelled, once that said a short girl with fiery red hair and dark green eyes pooped out of nowhere, walked up to Buttercup and yelled at her face.

"WATCH YOUR FUCKING , GOD DAMN LENGUAGE!" Buttercup looked at the girl with a 'really?' look. "PANCAKES WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!" The girl then randomly shouted, suddenly Boomer then came into the room and the short girl's eyes lit up.

"Hey have you guys seen where my fruit bombs are?" In less than 5 seconds after speaking the girl tackled Boomer.

"Boomer!"

"Who the hell are you?" Boomer's eyes where filled with fear and confusion.

"I'M MARISA! And I love you *_*" At this point Boomer was freaking out and he got out of Marisa's grip, then he turned around and ran like hell. Marisa's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde running away and she got up as well "You cant run away from me Boomer, I will own you!" Then she took out a rubber chicken out of her ass and started chasing Boomer with a rubber chicken.

**At the Utonium living room**

Blossom was once again in the couch watching TV because apparently she doesn't have a life in this story so all she does is watch television. As she was watching a supper crappy romance movie she spotted Brick from the corner of her eye stumbling towards her like he had just drank 20 gallons of beer, and it turns out that she wasn't very far in her prediction.

"I'M DRUNK ON JUICE!" Brick shouted on blossoms face and collapsed on her lap. Blossom didn't feel like pushing him off of her, plus he looked kind of cute when he was sleeping and not running around naked on a park full of little children. After 10 minutes of complete silence except for the sounds of the TV Buttercup came running to Blossom with a fearful expression.

"Blossom, Blossom! Help! There's a Butch under my bed!"

"What? Again? Man that's the fifth one this week! MARISA!" Marisa appeared with a disappointed look on her face, probably because Boomer flew away and she was not able to catch him.

"What?" She crossed her arms and pouted"

"Get a mop I need you to help me get rid of Butch" That being said Marisa's eyes lit up again.

"OK!" she went to the laundry room and came back with a mop, leaving with Blossom to Buttercups room. Meanwhile Brick which was now on the floor started to wake up, Buttercup looked down at him.

"Got drunk on juice?" Brick only nodded and Buttercup shrugged "that's okay, the same happened to last week" and she started watching Barney. Not long after 7 minutes Butch was running around the living room screaming like the little girl he is on the inside (XD) being followed or better saying chased by Marisa and Blossom.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Marisa shouted while trying to hit Butch with a mop.

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO STALK MY LITTLE SISTER AT NIGHT!" Blossom yelled while continuing to chase Butch with a broom. Bubbles suddenly appeared on the couch and for some reason she was snorting chocolate, Buttercup then hit it out of her hand.

"No! naughty Bubbles" Bubbles pouted and started doing the Macarena. Then Princess poofed into the room wearing a playboy bunny outfit and everyone died because of that terrible (and may I also say tragic) sight

**Me: OSM! Im done with this chapter, what did you thing guys?**

**Everyone except Marisa: TERRIBLE!**

**Marisa: I liked it **

**Me: awwww thanks *hugs* thank you for joining us this chapter ^^**

**Marisa: thank you for having me **

**Me: YAY ok so next chapter our guest will be….**

**Marisa: *takes random paper out of bowl* LizzieLuvsRRB!**

**Me: Great! So that will be it for todays chapter oh and here's a going away present *hands a bag full of candy***

**Marisa: thank you! Well till next chapter you guys!**

**Me: bye! R&R plz! ^^**

**Everyone else: *groans* this next chapters will be hell…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hey! What is up my dear readers\reviewers? Ok so last chappie I only got 8 reviews but its ok as long as I no tht ppl read my story ^^ u guys don't have to review every single chapter : ) ok so anyways let me introduce the osm guest for this chapter….Lizzie! A.K.A :LizzieLuvsRRB**

**Lizzie: *crashes tru the wall with a truck and hops out of truck* SUP GUYZ? :D**

**Me: im so glad to have u here Lizzie ^^**

**Butch: wait a minute… u look familiar where do I no u from? Hmmm…**

**Lizzie: *smirks* maybe from a truth or dare show?**

**Butch: oh yeah!...*eyes widen* OH NO….holy shit get me outta here!**

**Me: srry u aint getting out! Plus thts no way of treating my friends**

**Buttercup: wait you guys are friends?**

**Me: yup ^^**

**Boomer: may God help us….**

**Lizzie: XD**

**Me: ok so again picture time!**

**Brick: say bacon….*hold ups camera***

**Me and Lizzie: PIE! *makes retarded faces***

**Me: yay and Lizzie that was an osm retarded face**

**Lizzie thanks :3 anyways I own myself**

**Me: and I own nothing except the plot ideas and such**

**Bubbles: roll the story guys!**

"Damn you Brick!" Buttercup shouted as she was, once again, beaten on video games by Brick "You suck!" Brick turned at Buttercup with a pouty face.

"Whatever, you're just jelly of my awesome hair!" Brick flipped his hair and sashayed out of the room. Buttercup turned off the video games and she was about to leave she hear weird noises coming from the kitchen. She froze on the spot but later regained her posture.

"Who's there?" no answer came and she began to lose patience "by the power of the turkey bacon, who is there!" Blossom then came out of the kitchen, her arm was intertwined with who she thought was Butch. Buttercup just stared at them with shock "What the hell?" she asked kind of confused as for why her sister was arm-in-arm with Butch even though she had a huge crush on Charlie the unicorn.

"Buttercup, I'd like you to meet Butchy. He's my new gay bff!" Buttercup just stared at Blossom with a wtf face.

"What the hell? Butch is gay?" Blossom then started to giggle and Buttercup became even more confused.

"No! this is a robot replica of Butch. The real Butch is upstairs humping your bed" Blossom replied and Butchy started to giggle.

"What? Again? Damn I thought I told him to stop" Buttercup stormed upstairs. Soon you could hear crashing noises and the voice of Butch, begging Buttercup to take away the Broccoli from his mouth, more crashing noises, a chainsaw, and pretty soon there was some smoke coming from Buttercup's room…. Moving on.

Brick had just came back from battling evil cucumbers and he had a mountain dew on his hand. Suddenly a girl with dark brown hair, red highlights and dark red eyes walked up to him. Then girl sported a black tank top, a splatters hoodie, black shorts that reached slightly above the knee and black converse with red flames drawn on them. The girl had on a fake mustache. Brick looked at her confused.

"Uh Lizzie, what's up with your face?" The girl who went by the name of Lizzie smirked.

"Jelly of my mustache?" She took it off her face and plastered it over Brick's eye brows "HERE YOU CAN HAVE IT! XD" She stole the mountain dew that she had on his hand and drank some of it.

"Hey! That's min-" Brick was cut off by Lizzie.

"Taste the rainbow bitch!" She fired him with a skittle's gun and rode off in a magical pony while getting high on mountain dew. Boomer then came into the living room and collapsed into the couch.

"BLOSSOM COOK ME FOOD! MY STOMACH IS COMMITING SUICIDE!" Boomer yelled as he had a fake heart attack and fake died. Buttercup also burst through the living room with an exited look on her face.

"OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS! I just like totally saw two black cats having sex under a ladder! " Everyone in the room stared at Buttercup with a what the hell look.

**Somewhere outside of the Utonium household…**

Butch was just walking on the sidewalk minding his own business when Lizzie poofed in front of him.

"You," Lizzie pointed at Butch as she started singing " I wanna take you to a gay bar! I wanna take you to a gay bar, to a gay bar , gay bar, gay bar! Wooo!" Butch just stared at her as if she was crazy. Lizzie then started doing some weird things with her hands as if casting a spell on Butch. "I NOW PLACE THE FAROS CURSE ON YOU"

"What the hell is a faros curse?" Butch asked confused. As if on cue a fat guy dressed as a faro approached him, slapped him and started to chase him with a machete.

"HEY THAT'S MY MACHETE!" Lizzie yelled as she started to chase the faro who was chasing Butch. Then someone yelled boom and they all died….from childhood obesity. Except for lizzie who was dragged into a Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black concert and died because her ears hurt way too much, and she wasn't able to kill them because the faro stole her machete.

**Me: Great I'm done!**

**Brick: seriously how do you come up with this stuff?**

**Me: idk.. my everyday life maybe? Lol anyways guys I might take a lil bit longer to update since I have to do some stupid summer school program because its required for all new students since I moved schools so yeah its only for 3 hours for 3 weeks (except Saturday and Sunday) but still I have other stuff to do cause believe or not I have a life so yeah.. anyways I love ypu guys no homo if ur a girl and in ur a osm reviewer if ur a guy lol anyways thanks for reading**

**Lizzie: oh yeah and next chapter the guest will be *spins random wheel of fortune* Shayliee33 **

**Me: yay thts osm! Ok so I like loaded the truck u barged in with, with mountain dew as a going away gift**

**Lizzie: YESH! :D well r&r guyz!**

**Me: thankyou for reading this story again bye! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey guys, what's up? Ok so first I'm extremely sorry for the late update, I explained everything in my one shot 'in his arms' so yeah go complain or throw pitchforks at that other me not this me kay? Kay thanks well so anyways this chapt- *dodges pitchfork* BRICK!**

**Brick: *sharpening 2****nd**** pitchfork* yeeeeeees? :)**

**Sam: *walks tru door* ….**

**Me: Oh guy's this is our guest for this chapter Sam! A.K.A Shalie33!**

**Sam: *waves* what's up guys?! *smiles***

**Me: Good to have you here Sam! Oh and please check out my poll at me profile and I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything except the plot and my ideas.**

**Sam: And I own myself.**

**Brick:*holds up camera* Say something edible!**

**Me and Sam: LAZER SWORDS! *make ninja poses***

**Brick: .-. freak this I'm going home!**

**Boomer: enjoy :)**

Just like every single other f*cking chapter the characters are brought back to life by magical unicorns, all except the guest stars.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Blossom and Brick were enjoying a smoothie, laughing and talking just like any regular couple, Suddenly Blossom spotted the Kool-Aid man making out with Charlie the unicorn, broken hearted she started to rape Bricks arm.

After that delightful scene a huge unicorn vomit explosion happened and a girl with waist length black and red hair, grey eyes, freckles, blue braces and pale skin came out of nowhere from a lucky charms cereal box. The girl was short for her age and she was carrying a black sword.

"I, SAM IFORGOTWHATMYLASTNAMEIS DECLARE THAT FROM THIS DAY ON THE WORLD IS UNDER MY COMMAND!" The girl stood on top of a random leprechaun puke valley and raised her sword in an intimidating way. Suddenly Butch appeared from nowhere too and started dancing the carameldancen…..in his birthday suit. "What the fuck Butch get off my almighty Valley of almightiness!" Sam then pushed him into a volcano full of Justin Bieber's Cd's so he could suffer eternally.

**Mean while at the secret cave of rainbows….**

"Boomer! Hurry up we still got to of the one direction cast murder all!" Bubbles cried.

"WHAT?! But I like one direction!" Boomer looked down at his feet and stopped walking.

"Don't be such a pussie!"

"You're a mean friend!" Boomer then started to cry and ran away running like a little girl. Butch then appeared and shoved a cucumber up on an angry bears ass, this of course cause the angry bear to chase him, beat him up and then rape him.

Buttercup was just talking with Sam until she spotted a giant lollipop and started to battle Gandalf for the great power of lava-shooting boobs. Then Princess started to sing jingle bells but got pounded with a bunch of angry elf's by her horrible singing.

Brick meanwhile was trying to take over France but failed due to the fact that an evil rabbit and his minions had already done so. Soon Rudolf farted and everyone died. Not because of Rudolf though but because of all of the annoying and repetitive Christmas songs people kept singing.

**Me: heyy so yeah sorry bout the short chappie and I know a lot of you want to kill me but once again go kill the other me, not this one okay bye thankyou and I love you all!**

**Sam: next time our special guest star shall be….ThatKatInTheTophat! **

**Me: Alright join us next time… and don't kill me… please :(**


End file.
